Lo que es facil y lo que es correcto
by juanml
Summary: Cedric ha muerto. Un Slytherin de 3r año trata de entender qué está pasando y decidir qué es lo que debe hacer. Sus padres, mientras tanto, comienzan a dudar de Dumbledore cuando el director reúne nuevamente a la Orden. Otro punto de vista de la guerra.
1. Cap 1 - Prologo

"El mundo - nuestro mundo - está cambiando. Los tiempos en que podíamos escondernos en nuestras casas ignorando al resto del mundo para luego sorprendernos de que los nacidos de muggles ingresaran a Hogwarts sucios, desnutridos, malolientes y sin siquiera saber leer y escribir han pasado. Los pilotos muggles de Grindelwald lo demostraron en los años '40 cuando el Ministerio tuvo que crear hechizos de la noche a la mañana para que las bombas de Grindelwald, fabricadas y lanzadas por muggles, no volaran en pedazos al Callejón Diagon.

La generación que derrotó a Grindelwald lo comprendió. El autobús noctámbulo, el Expreso de Hogwarts, la Red Inalámbrica Mágica son parte de su legado. La guerra contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado terminó con todo eso. Aquellos que pretendían acercar las ventajas del mundo muggle al nuestro fueron perseguidos, asesinados ó debieron exiliarse en aquellos años. Cuando terminó, nos encontramos en una tregua difícil sobre un país destrozado. Las familias tradicionales reconstruimos, pensando que el mundo nos esperaría. El mundo no nos esperó. El resto del mundo no fue devastado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Mientras el Wizengamot debate leyes sobre protección, o no, a los muggles, y el Ministerio se convierte en una burocracia en expansión, magos en el resto del mundo no dudan en aprender y utilizar los conocimientos de los muggles. Así como Madam Gambol recurrió a la tecnología muggle para la creación del Expreso de Hogwarts, magos incas e indios recurren a libros muggle para perfeccionar la nueva generación de escobas. Compañías localizadas en el este de Estados Unidos producen utensilios en precios y cantidades que los artesanos británicos no podrían igualar jamás. La Confederación Inca vende a San Mungo las pociones más comunes prácticamente al mismo precio que cuestan la mitad de sus ingredientes en el Callejón Diagon. Madam Malkin ha cerrado sus operaciones en Francia por no poder comprender las técnicas de publicidad y venta que sus competidores aprendieron en universidades muggle. Los squibs británicos emigran en masa a Estados Unidos y Canadá, donde se los contrata por salarios astronómicos para que sirvan de nexo entre magos y muggles.

En Gran Bretaña, mientras tanto, el sistema de casas de Hogwarts enemista a los herederos de las grandes familias. El currículo se limita, en casi su totalidad, a magia. Los estudiantes ricos aprenden que el dinero se hace dejando a los duendes invertirlo. Los que no lo son, a buscar un empleo en la burocracia del ministerio. Los estudiantes nacidos de muggle pierden sus lazos con el mundo Muggle la mayor parte del año. La mayoría de los magos ignora de lo que son capaces los muggles y no pueden siquiera vestirse a su manera. Nuestra nación se encuentra estancada, en un mundo que no para de aprender y moverse. Nos sentimos amenazados por el cambio, pero el cambio no se detendrá. De cómo resolvamos la cuestión muggle depende el futuro de Gran Bretaña."

Memorándum interdepartamental, atribuido a Bartemius Crouch, c. Marzo 1995

_Hace ya mucho tiempo los historiadores están convencidos que el llamado 'memorandum de Crouch' no fue escrito por el Sr. Crouch, sino por un tercero. El estilo y las ideas vertidas no corresponden con los textos conocidos de Crouch y, según la versión oficial, Bartemius Crouch estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperio en la fecha en que el memorándum fue escrito. _

_Las memorias almacenadas en el museo Dumbledore informan que, en su época, se creyó que el verdadero autor era Percival Weasley quien, como su asistente, estaba en los hechos ocupando el puesto de Crouch y estaba en permanente contacto con diplomáticos y hombres de negocios del resto del mundo. Los actos de Weasley durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, sin embargo, ponen en duda esta hipótesis. Algo similar ocurre con el rumor de aquella época de que Albert Runcorn lo hubiera escrito. Si bien Runcorn sostenía ideas similares a estas, documentos posteriores a la guerra indican que, por algún motivo, Runcorn se unió a los mortífagos tras el regreso de Ryddle. La hipótesis más fuerte señala al nominalmente embajador de Perú, en los hechos representante de la Confederación Inca, el animago Adrian Grau. Sin embargo, la diplomacia inca jamás demostró gran interés en Gran Bretaña como para justificar semejante falsificación._

_Es probable que nunca se sepa quién escribió ese memorándum. Pero no deja de ser espantosa y enormemente llamativa la última línea. En efecto, en los años subsiguientes, la 'cuestión muggle' sería determinante en Gran Bretaña._

_Las Guerras Británicas del Siglo XX_

_Jean Malfoy. Copyright 2066_

* * *

><p><em>Tengo esta historia dandome vueltas en la cabeza hace algún tiempo. Esto es un prólogo, todo lo que viene sigue como una historia normal, no como un libro de historia. Cuentenme que les parece.<em>


	2. Cap 2 - Pesadillas y temores

_"No. De nuevo no"_ pensó, en algún rincón consciente de su mente Adrián Grau. Su subconsciente lo había puesto en una Nimubs 1000, lo último en escobas unos quince años atrás. Alrededor de él veía el atardecer en el estadio de los Tutshill Tornados, tal como lo recordaba. Un cazador de los Tornados tenía la quaffle y Adrián voló para sacársela. El cazador rival pasó la quaffle. El público, prácticamente todo local, gritaba. Quinientas entradas vendidas. Quinientas varitas en el estadio. Los titulares de los Tarapotos Tree-Skimmers no habían querido completar su gira europea por miedo a la campaña terrorista que asolaba Gales. Los suplentes saltaron a la oportunidad de mostrarse contra uno de los mejores equipos británicos y alguien hizo algún comentario estúpido sobre Lord Voldemort a la prensa británica. Eran jóvenes, idiotas y se creían inmortales ¿Qué les podía pasar?

En un hotel en el Bosque Negro, en Alemania, el sudor bajaba por la espalda alguna vez atlética de Adrián Grau. Los brazos, acostumbrados en alguna época a arrojar Quaffles, estaban inmóviles. Su cara, menos tostada que en aquellas épocas y con una barba corta y una calvicie que no tenía en sus épocas de jugador se retorcía de la forma en que solamente puede hacerlo alguien sufriendo pesadillas. Soñando, su mente revivía aquel partido. Martín le había pasado la quaffle. Presumiendo, Adrián voló pegado a las gradas. No hacía falta, pero era divertido y, de yapa, hacía que los golpeadores rivales no le quisieran tirar bludgers. Se acercó a los aros de los Tornados a toda la velocidad que podía darle la Nimbus. Cuando levantó las manos para tirar, vio que estaban transpiradas. No era del partido, era el sudor que de verdad tenía fuera de la pesadilla. No quería tirar, pero en esa pesadilla mandaban los recuerdos. El sol brillaba justo atrás del aro central de los Tornados. Tiró. Y de atrás del aro aparecieron, montados en escobas, una veintena de los terroristas que tanto hablaban las noticias.

En la realidad, lo que siguió había ocurrido en segundos. Pero la pesadilla lo estiró, como si su subconsciente gozara del temor. Los mortífagos tiraron maldiciones a todos los jugadores, sea de los Tornados ó los Tarapotos. Adrián esquivo una a último momento, pero sus amigos no tuvieron esa suerte. Como en cámara lenta morían arriba de sus escobas – ó estrellándose contra el suelo, dependiendo de con qué le hubieran tirado. De las quinientas varitas que había en las gradas, 495 se habían esfumado, ó corrían para salir del estadio. Tres adolescentes trataron de atacar a los mortífagos. Nunca los había visto, en la realidad, aquel día. Pero conocía la anécdota y el sueño lo puso al lado de ellos. Los miró a los ojos un instante. De los tres, uno sólo sobreviviría. Uno moriría unos años después y el tercero se ganaría una condena de por vida en Azkaban. Vio como un matrimonio anciano los sacaba, por aparición, del estadio. Un mortífago se le acercó.

_"Amo, escuche"_ Eso era nuevo. Voldemort no había aparecido aquella tarde. Se concentró en la máscara del mortífago. Había dejado su varita en el vestuario. Lo tiró de la escoba y miró como el enmascarado caía veinte metros, y se estrellaba igual que los jugadores de Quidditch que había venido a matar. Picó para revisar el cadáver y sacarle la varita. _"Amo"._ Otra vez. No tenía sentido. Siguió picando. Con la adrenalina y el odio llenándole las venas, agarró la varita del mortífago muerto. Quería venganza, pero en cuanto la agarró, los mortífagos se desvanecieron. Caminó unos pasos por el estadio, hasta que vió los cadáveres de dos de sus amigos. Se arrodilló y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. En cualquier momento llegarían los aurores británicos, incluyendo una aprendiz de veinte años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

En cambio, escuchó de nuevo _"¡AMO!"_ y una explosión. Estaba sentado en la cama del hotel alemán, sudado y con la varita en mano. Acababa de destruir la pared en frente de él y, al costado de la cama, un elfo doméstico lo miraba preocupado. No tena una pesadilla así en años. Pensó en qué diría su viejo siquiatra muggle si le contara. Seguramente lo volvería a tratamiento, pero ojala fuera el siquiatra y no Albus Dumbledore tuvieran razón sobre la vuelta de las pesadillas. Respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en ejercicios de oclumencia, que no le sirvieron de nada. El elfo había arreglado la pared y lo miraba desde el costado de la cama. El elfo sabía que Adrián tomaría conciencia de donde estaba antes de matarlo por un acto reflejo, pero seguía apenado. Y asustado. Adrián todavía respiraba hondo. _"Estoy en Alemania. En un hotel"_ pensó _"Es Junio de 1995. No estamos en guerra. Nadie va a matarme. Mis hijos están en Hogwarts, viendo el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Nadie va a matarnos"_

Se calmó, y se dirigió al elfo - Ralkey, qué paso? Por qué me despertaste?

El elfo, en cambio, seguía espantado. No veía a su amo así desde hacía años, mucho antes de que el pequeño Alex, que este año se graduaba, entrara a Hogwarts. - Amo - dijo el elfo - ¿Podría dejar la varita un momento?

Adrián se espantó. - ¿Qué pasó? - Al ver que el elfo seguía sin responder, apoyó la varita en las sábanas.

- El señor Lupin apareció en la chimenea esta noche. Me dijo que el profesor Dumbledore le pidió que junte a la Orden. V-Voldemort regresó, y mató a Cedric Diggory.

xXxXx

- Victoria - susurro Graham Montague al llegar a la entrada de sala común de Slytherin. Una larga fila de adolescentes entraron, cansados, inquietos y, aunque no quisieran demostrarlo, asustados, y se acomodaron en la sala común. Nadie les haba dicho que vuelvan a su sala común, nadie tampoco les había dicho a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se reunieran en el Gran Salón, apenas Flitwick haba ordenado a los elfos domésticos que les sirvieran una cena y nadie les haba ordenado que volvieran a sus dormitorios.

Claro está, nadie les haba dicho nada tampoco sobre Diggory, pensó Fabian Grau. De trece años, tena la piel y el cabello morocho de su padre, pero el físico más flaco de su madre en vez del cuerpo atlético que venía por vía paterna. Al menos haba heredado los claros ojos verdes de la madre, aunque todavía no aprenda a sacarles provecho. La sala común de Slytherin explotaba en rumores, por supuesto. Por lo que se sabía, Potter tenía cortes en el brazo y la pierna, pero Diggory estaba intacto. Muerto, pero intacto. Y algún Hufflepuff dijo en el Gran Salón que un Beauxbatons escuchó que Potter dijo que Voldemort había vuelto antes que Ojoloco se lo llevara a la enfermería. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que lo hubiera dicho, los Slytherins estarían aterrados. Pero era el mentiroso de Potter. Claro está, eso presentaba otros problemas. Si Potter haba mentido, entonces... pensaba Fabian: ¿Potter haba matado a Diggory? Y si Potter había matado a Diggory, que iban a hacer al respecto los demás Hufflepuff mañana?

Cerca de la chimenea, Carol Pritchard, la gemela de Graham, preguntó si era posible que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hubiera vuelto. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre los estudiantes de cuarto año. Incomodo, Malfoy terminó respondiendo que no lo sabía. Nadie dejó de mirarlos por eso.

- ¿Entonces Potter mató a Diggory? - preguntó Astoria, acurrucada de espaldas al fuego

- Potter tena una pierna ensangrentada y estaba golpeado. Pueden haber peleado y Potter finalmente quiso sacar algo de la manga... y sacó el conjuro asesino - respondió su hermana mayor; a lo que Malfoy ironizó que, al ser un conjuro muy poderoso, requería de un mago muy poderoso.

- No - Lo interrumpió Fabian – nadie es tan estúpido de hacer un maleficio imperdonable y aparecerse, varita en mano, frente al Ministro de Magia. Ni siquiera Potter - Ante la mirada curiosa de los Slytherin más jóvenes, Fabian simplemente explicó - Prior Incantato" - Fabian se distrajo mirando por la ventana: una sirena se había detenido en el fondo del lago y desde allí miraba a la sala común. Lástima que las sirenas no sean como las imaginan los muggles, pensó Fabian. Era un poco estúpido tratar de imaginar que había pasado. Mañana a la mañana su hermano le escribiría a su madre y sabrían de primera mano lo que les estaría diciendo Potter, bajo la influencia de Veritaserium, a los aurores del ministerio. Sintió que alguien lo agarró del hombro.

- Digo, porque no le preguntas ahora a tu mamá que es lo que sabe? – le decía el ruso Vaisey

- Voy a traer polvo flu – escuchó decir a Helena Runcorn, que ya subía a su habitación. Fabian miró irse a su compañera de curso con desgano. No quería meter a sus padres. Su hermano mayor hacía eso todo el tiempo. Pero, con todos los estudiantes esperando que les trajera una respuesta, no tenía muchas opciones. Ya iba a arreglar con Gregory más adelante por la sugerencia de preguntarle a su vieja. Helena salió de las habitaciones de tercer año y arrojó el polvo en la chimenea. Sin muchas ganas, Fabian metió la cabeza ahí adentro. - Casa Grau – dijo, preguntándose cuando sus padres por fin le cambiarían el nombre a "Mansión Grau". Al fin de cuentas, no muchas casas tenían una cancha de Quidditch completa en el "patio" del fondo. Vió a su elfo doméstico y le pregunto lo que sabía.

- ¿Y? - Le preguntaron cuando sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

- Mis viejos no están en casa, pero el elfo ya escuchó la versión oficial. O, al menos, la versión oficial de Potter…. Voldemort mató a Cedric Diggory.

Todos sus compañeros se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre, y Peter Harper le preguntó si hacía falta nombrarlo, antes de irse al dormitorio. El resto de la Sala Común volvió a estallar en comentarios y Fabian llegó a escuchar distintivamente a Goyle festejar que "La hora de los sangresucia había llegado" y a alguien preguntar si no sería mentira y Potter habría usado un basílico. Viendo que las estupideces tenían para rato, Fabián también se fue a su cuarto.

Harper apenas terminaba de apagar las luces y se estaba acostando cuando Fabian entró al dormitorio. Si bien los dormitorios de Slytherin eran, hasta donde sabía Fabian, iguales a los de las demás casas, apagar las luces de noche quería decir que quedaban totalmente a oscuras: al igual que la Sala Común, los dormitorios de Slytherin estaban abajo del lago. Y de noche, eso quería decir que no entraba luz por las ventanas. Fabián tiró varias esferas de luz desde su varita para iluminar el lugar. Peter Harper era la única otra persona que estaba en el dormitorio, lo que quería decir que Edgar estaría aprovechando que los profesores estaban distraídos y estaría en algún aula vacía con Nat Bucannan.

Fabián se empezó a acostar cuando vió la mano negra de Peter agitar una varita para apagar las luces, que casualmente Fabian le había tirado a la cara. - Lo peor de todo – le dijo Peter – es que pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros. Cualquier cosa podría ser un traslador.

- O el vidrio de la ventana podría romperse y el lago nos inundaría cuando dormimos - le replicó desde la puerta Gregory Vaisey. - O la comida podría estar envenada. O, peor todavía, podemos graduarnos sin nunca jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Peter, que se había alarmado con el comentario de la ventana, se volvió a acostar cuando escuchó al rubio hablar de Quiditch. Fabian no pudo contener la risa - Grisha, es serio. Podemos morir mañana – le respondió, mientras Vaisey entraba al dormitorio - Yo digo que tenemos que convencer a las dos chicas que quedan libres en nuestro año que tienen que aprovechar el tiempo.

-¿Y quien te dijo que lo aprovecharíamos con ustedes? - Preguntó una voz feminina desde la puerta. Vanessa McLaggen y Helena Runcorn, estaban paradas en el umbral en camisón. A contraluz, eran una vista rara. Vanessa, al revés que su hermano mayor, era más bien petisa, mientras que Helena era una de las chicas más altas de Slytherin. Sumandole que McLaggen tenía el cabello rubio característico de su familia y no sólo lo usaba corto, sino que Runcorn lo tenía oscuro y largo, las dos amigas eran como dos opuestos paradas en el umbral. Grisha, que se estaba por cambiar, saltó adentro de su cama. Riéndose, las chicas entraron y se sentaron en la cama vacía de Edgar Urquhart.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Goyle, y hay algo que no cierra - empezó Helena mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos, continuó: - piensen lo que vimos hoy: la final del torneo juvenil más importante de Europa. ¿Y quienes son los que llegan ahí? Durmstrang tiene un director de sangre pura, pero que fue un mortífago. Y el campeón que tienen es hijo de Muggles. Después tenemos Beaxubuttons. Una directora medio gigante y una campeona medio humana.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto Vaisey

- Grisha, Fleur es parte Veela - le respondió Fabían – ¿Pero a donde apuntas, Helena?

- Fleur es… digamos que linda, gracias a un abuelo zoofílico. Hogwarts en cambio tiene un director que parece excelente y saca un campeón que es de sangre pura y viene de una de las familias británicas más antiguas y tradicionales.

- ¿Y? - Fabian, cuyo padre era nacido de muggles y su madre mestiza, ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

- No lo entienden – trató de explicar Peter – vos sos mitad inglés y mitad inca y Grisha es un inmigrante ruso. No es un tema de sangre, es un tema de tradición ¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos resultó una competencia entre medio humanos, hijos de muggles que se enteraron que eran magos a los 11 años y un solo mago decente!

- El mundo está cambiando - lo interrumpió Fabian

- Sí, el papá de Helena lo debe decir todos los días. Pero sigo sin entender - dijo Vanessa.

Helena Runcorn agarró uno de los almohadones que los chicos habían dejado en el suelo y se acurró con él - El Cáliz de Fuego elije a un solo mago de sangre pura y tradicional. Y en cuanto lo hace, alguien consigue poner a Harry Potter en el torneo.

- Pero ese alguien es el tramposo de Potter - dijo Grisha, como explicando lo obvio

Vanessa, en cambio, negó con la cabeza – Nah, no hubiera podido. Fue otra persona. – explicó, causando más confusión de la que ya había

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo cargaste todo el año? – preguntó, sin querer convencerse, Peter Harper.

Vanessa estaba a punto de responder, pero Fabian la interrumpió – Es obvio. Es un Gryffindor. Son caballerosos, valientes, estúpidos y los Slytherin los cargan. Nosotros en cambio, somos inteligentes, astutos, ambiciosos y ellos nos cargan. Lo dice el sombrero seleccionador todos los años.

- Eh… me parece que dice otra cosa – le respondió Grisha, moviendo de un lado a otro las bolas de luz que iluminaban el dormitorio.

Fabian le estaba por responder, pero Helena le tiró uno de los almohadones. - ¿Si Dumbledore lo puso para que Cedric no ganara? Piénsenlo - dijo la chica - Cedric gana y es un triunfo de siglos de tradición. Y parece que ganó, porque Potter y Cedric aparecieron agarrando juntos la copa. Pero en cambio, logró que se dijera que sólo ganó Potter. Y seguro que fue él el que hizo que Cedric quedara relegado en las notas del Profeta. Y Potter es de sangre mestiza, pero vivió en el mundo muggle toda su vida. Y, a la hora de acusar a alguien, Dumbledore acusa a Ya-Saben-Quién, lo que hace que todos teman una masacre contra los nacidos de muggles. Pero, en realidad, el único muerto es un Diggory.

- La Cámara Secreta - murmuró Fabian – ¿Es lo mismo, no? Los estudiantes petrificados son nacidos de muggles, la acusación es contra el monstruo de Slytherin y se supone que los magos de sangre limpia están a salvo. Pero la estudiante que fue chupada a la Cámara fue Ginny Weasel. Y Harry Potter parece también haber estado involucrado en algo de todo eso.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Vanessa.

- Creo que alguien, pensando que actúa por el bien de Gran Bretaña, quiere acelerar la _mugglilización_ de nuestro país. Y están dispuestos a matar para eso. Acusando, mientras tanto, a la misma gente que quieren sacar del medio" concluyó Helena

Peter Harper pareció distraerse mirando el fondo del lago por la ventana – Eso es más rebuscado que todas las conspiraciones de Lovegood juntas – terminó diciendo

Fabian se acostó pensativo. Sí, parecía una historia de El Quisquilloso. Pero Potter estaba en el medio, de nuevo. Entre eso y rumores sobre Voldemort, mañana toda la escuela iba a estar mirando de reojo a los Slytherins. Y Peter tenía razón: cualquier cosa podía ser un traslador. Apenas registró que las dos chicas les estaban pidiendo permiso para quedarse a dormir ahí. Ayudó a sus compañeros a juntar todos los colchones y armar un colchón grande en el piso y se volvió a acostar. Hace unas horas, soñaba con ser el campeón de Hogwarts en el próximo Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ahora pensaba si llegaría vivo a la siguiente edición del torneo, cuando estuviera en séptimo año.

Esa noche, en ese cuarto, cinco Slytherins se durmieron pensando lo mismo


	3. Cap 3 - La Orden del Fenix se Reune

La pequeña casa de Remus Lupin empezaba a llenarse a medida que llegaba cada vez más gente. Y toda esa gente se veía nerviosa y desconfiada. En una esquina Karen Grau observaba la estancia con la mirada atenta y tensa que algunos muggles hubieran reconocido en un policía. En el mundo mágico, esa mirada era la mirada de un auror, condimentada con la paranoia que algunos reconocían en los veteranos de la guerra contra Voldemort. Por un momento Karen envidió el ojo de Alastor Moody, pero no envidiaba la forma en que Ojoloco lo había necesitado. La mayoría de la gente en la casa eran viejos conocidos, excepto por el joven que se había identificado como Bill Weasley y que, por un instante, había confundido con su fallecido tío, Gideon Prewett. Pero nunca estaba de más estar atenta, pensó Karen mientras vigilaba a todos desde su esquina. Si el mensaje de Albus era cierto, cualquiera podía ser un infiltrado usando poción multijugos. Su esposo Adrián, mientras tanto le pedía a Remus alguna poción que le sirviera para despertarse, y charlaba atentamente con todos. "_Todo un diplomático" -_ pensó Karen – _"Y el problema es que no son tiempos para diplomáticos"_. No era un pensamiento alentador – quería vivir con su esposo hasta pasados los cien años.

- Remus – habló finalmente Karen cuando no parecía que fuera a llegar más gente – ¿Qué más sabemos de Voldemort?

Lupin la miró más bien dubitativo antes de responder, como si evidentemente le quisiera esconder algo. No respondió. Y, por medio segundo, desvió la mirada a un perro negro que había estado todo el tiempo observando en una esquina. Era todo lo que Karen necesitaba. Antes que Remus reaccionara, Karen estaba con su varita sobre el perro y, ahora usando legimencia sobre Remus, se enteró quién era el perro. Antes que Remus pudiera separarla, Adrian se puso en el medio, con su varita casi clavada en la frente del hombre lobo.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? - preguntó en general Adrian, sin dejar de apuntar a Lupin.

- Ese perro es un animago. Un animago fugitivo – respondió Karen.

- Karen, escúchame antes de hacer cualquier cosa - le suplicó Lupin sin dejar de mirar la varita de Adrián que le apuntaba directo a la cara. Los demás miembros de la vieja Orden del Fénix habían sacado las suyas, pero no podían decidir a quién apuntar. El embajador sudamericano conjuro un poco de fuego demoníaco. Una distracción y perdería el control de la llamita que salía de la varita, lo que no era algo que los demás quisieran. Karen ni intentó darse vuelta. Con un movimiento de varita, el perro se vio forzado a convertirse en Sirius Black. Con otro movimiento, Black quedó imposibilitado de moverse

- ¡Es inocente Karen! - gritaba Remus mientras el resto de la Orden apuntó a Sirius. Karen deshizo el hechizo sólo en la cabeza de Sirius. Al fin de cuentas, Sirius y ella habían sido amigos, y algo más por poco tiempo, en alguna época lejana. - ¿Tan inocente como para ser tomar veritaserum? - preguntó la auror. Sirius, aterrado, apenas alcanzó a asentir.

- Karen, no tenemos tiempo de llevarlo al ministerio - le dijo, aún sin darse vuelta, su esposo. Pero la bruja simplemente sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, hizo un par de encantamientos sobre Black para verificar que no hubiera tomado antídoto para veritaserum y puso el líquido en su boca. Sirius tragó y en cuestión de minutos la Orden sabía que había pasado 13 años en Azkaban siendo inocente y ninguno de ellos había tratado de ayudarlo. Adrian y Karen bajaron sus varitas. Adrian se disculpó con Remus. Con Sirius… las disculpas simplemente no alcanzaban. Karen le preguntó que si sabía dónde estaba Voldemort mientras sacaba el frasco con antídoto para veritaserum.

- Little Hagleton, en el cementerio. O al menos estaba ahí hace unas horas - le respondió mientras tomaba el antídoto – ¿Vamos? – le preguntó con una obvia mirada cómplice

- Te quedas – le ordenó Karen – Si Voldemort todavía está ahí, voy a estar llamando a todos los aurores y dementores que pueda. No creo que quieras dementores cerca tuyo ahora.

Sirius se palideció frente a la mención de los dementores, pero no parecía que fuera a ceder. Lupin se interpuso entre él y Karen - Sirius, necesitamos alguien que se quede para decirle a Dumbledore donde fuimos. Karen, esperamos a Dumbledore?

- No hay tiempo Remus. Vamos los que estamos -

Dejando a Sirius en la casa, el resto de la Orden del Fénix se apareció en el cementerio de Little Hagleton. Y ocultándose atrás de las tumbas y dejando a uno de sus miembros atrás para que no lo encuentre el ministerio, comenzaron su primera acción desde el final de la _otra_ guerra.

Nymphadora Tonks revoleo El Quisquilloso por arriba del escritorio. Ni siquiera las historias de ridículas criaturas inventadas le podían sacar el mal humor. Se había unido a la Oficina de Aurores pensando en que iba a tener una vida llena de viajes y aventuras. En cambio, tenía un trabajo de escritorio. La Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica solía tener todo el trabajo mientras los aurores, reservados para situaciones mucho más graves, se dedicaban a jugar ajedrez en el ministerio.

Y esa noche, que sí había pasado algo que puso a todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en alerta, Scrimgeur había ordenado que _la nueva_ se quedara de guardia en el ministerio. Estaba por escribirle a Charly para averiguar si había vacantes en la reserva de dragones cuando sonó la alarma en la pared. Tonks, naturalmente, reaccionó de la manera que esperaba: se cayó de la silla.

Minutos más tarde se aparecía en un cementerio en las afueras de un pueblo muggle. Karen Grau, su jefa, la agarró para que no se tropiece con una lápida, mientras Tonks realizaba un encantamiento supersensorial sobre sí misma. Las lápidas alrededor de donde había aparecido estaban destruidas. Vió enseguida a varios magos escondidos entre las lápidas, controlando el perímetro pero sin amenazar ni a ella ni a Karen. Ninguno parecía ser un auror. "¿Qué pasó acá, Grau?" preguntó

Karen Grau la miró con un espanto que no sentía hace años, y le señaló una tumba intacta, pero manchada de sangre. - No te preocupes por los demás brujos, son amigos - la tranquilizó. Bajo el influjo del encantamiento supersensorial, Tonks no necesitó acercarse a la tumba, ni iluminarla, para leerla. _Tom Ryddle_. Pensó un instante - sabía que conocía el nombre de algún lado. Entonces lo recordó y miró a su jefa con la misma expresión de espanto. - Ya-Sabes-Quien - dijo Tonks. Karen negó con la cabeza.

- El padre - completó un mago que reconoció como el esposo de Karen, acompañado de una bruja vieja que no reconoció. Tonks volvió a recorrer con la mirada el cementerio. Los magos que acompañaban a Karen eran todos de unos cuarenta años ó más, con la excepción del hermano mayor de Charly. Reconoció a algunos de los libros sobre la guerra. _- La Orden del Fénix - _susurró. Karen asintió. Estaba rodeada de la gente cuya leyenda la había decido a ser auror. La gente que mantuvo a raya a Voldemort y los mortífagos hasta que Harry Potter lo destruyó.

Tenía que impresionarlos. Alzó su varita y, agitándola, susurró – Dikanús -

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Karen mientras formas azules se dibujaban en el cementerio, moviéndose desde la tumba de Ryddle hacia un costado y devuelta. Mirando con atención, vió como se dibujaban números sobre las tumbas destruidas y otros puntos del cementario.

- Un invento hindú, revela hechizos como que las maldiciones imperdonables y la magia oscura en general. Siempre y cuando sean hechizos relativamente fuertes. No va a detectar un aturdidor o un encantamiento paralizante. Ese humo es el movimiento de varita y los números son la firma aritmántica del encantamiento ¿No estuviste en el seminario que dio la embajada india el mes pasado?

- No, estaba ayudando a Shacklebolt con la búsqueda de Black. Pero ese encantamiento…

- Ese último no tiene sentido, no? – preguntó Tonks. Empezó a señalar tumbas - esta lápida fue rota por una maldición cruciatus. Esta, por un conjuro asesino. Esto es otro cruciatus. Esas dos de allá no salen, así que deben ser hechizos menores. Aturdidores ó algo así.

- Y por la disposición y las manchas de sangre – interrumpió Karen –hubo una persecución hasta allá y de vuelta hacia la tumba de Ryddle.

- Y alguien se tomo la molestia de quemar un círculo en el pasto y usar Priori Incantatem mientras pasaba todo eso – concluyó Tonks.

La bruja que estaba al lado de Adrián miró incrédula - Lo que no tiene – se interrumpió cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien apareciendo en el cementario – el menor sentido - concluyó mientras la mitad de la orden apuntaba sus varitas al mago que se aparecía, y que resultó ser Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué es lo que no tiene el menor sentido, Emmeline? – Preguntó Dumbledore, sin despegar la mirada de Tonks y Karen, notando como como las aurores instintivamente cerraban sus mentes con Oclumencia.

- ¿Priori Incantatem en el medio de una pelea a muerte? – sugirió burlona Emmeline Vance

Para sorpresa de la Orden, Albus asintió solemnemente. - Mucho de lo que pasó acá tiene sentido Emmeline. Si volvemos a la casa de Remus, les explicaré lo que pueda de esto. Nymphadora, eres bienvenida si lo deseas - La Orden enseguida comenzó a desaparecer hacia la casa de Remus Lupin, pero cuando Karen y Adrián iban a hacerlo, Dumbledore los detuvo con un gesto. Movida por pura costumbre profesional, Tonks se detuvo a escuchar la conversación. Tapado por el ruido de las desapariciones, no escuchó lo que dijo Dumbledore.

A su jefa, en cambio, no la podría haber tapado ningún ruido - ¡Existe algo que se llama iniciativa individual, Albus! Inventa un hechizo para sacarte un tercer brazo y cómprale otra varita a Ollivander si quieres la misma obediencia de un elfo - le espetó, antes de desaparecer. Tonks se quedó mirando al anciano unos instantes, antes de que el profesor desapareciera. Claramente, se avecinaba un problema de liderazgo en la Orden del Fénix. En cierto sentido, entendía a Karen: la bruja había luchado en la guerra cuando apenas empezaba su entrenamiento como auror y ahora era la segunda oficial de mayor rango de la oficina de aurores, después de Scrimgeour. Estaba acostumbrada a mandar. Y nadie remplazaba a Ojo Loco Moody sin haber hecho mérito para eso. Pero, por el otro lado, Dumbledore era Dumbledore.


	4. Cap 4 - Blandos

Las seis y media de la mañana eran un mal momento para muchas cosas. Despertarse era una de ellas. Acordarse que el encantamiento silenciador no se enseñara hasta quinto año era otra. Al fin de cuentas, pensaba Fabian, _¿quién iba a pensar que Vanessa roncaba como un hipógrifo?_ La movió un poco, trató de taparse la cabeza con una almohada, pero no había caso. Grisha también se estaba despertando. "Bajale el volumen", le dijo el ruso.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama mil veces y resignado, Fabian se fue a bañar y bajo a desayunar temprano, con todo lo que había pasado – y lo que _no_ había pasado – volviéndole a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos estudiantes de séptimo año ya estaban desayunando pero, en general, la gente recién empezaba a bajar. Las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff todavía estaban vacías. En la mesa de Ravenclaw había un poco más de gente y, sentada sola como siempre, Luna Lovegood. "_Podría distraerme con la conspiración Rowtang, Snolarcks y lo que sea" _– pensó –_ "Y de paso le hago algo de compañía." _Sin más, Fabian agarró su desayuno, se cruzó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y le preguntó a Luna qué pensaba que había pasado en el laberinto.

"¿No es obvio?" – le respondió la chica

"¿La Conspiración Rowlang?"

Luna lo miró como si acabara de decir una enorme estupidez, lo que puso a Fabián en la incómoda posición de ser tratado como un tonto por alguien que vestía con collares de corchos. "No – le dijo Luna – para empezar, es la Conspiración _Roftang_, no Rowlang. Y no, no actúan así. ¿O Cedric tenía las encías cubiertas de llagas?"

"No. No tenía heridas ¿Pero entonces?"

"¡Pero es obvio Fabian! Fue El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Se escondió en el laberinto, mató a Cedric pero no pudo matar a Harry Potter porque está protegido por sus padres."

"¡Pero Luna!" – le dijo Fabian y se interrumpió para bajar la voz – "¡Los muertos no pueden protegernos!"

"Claro que pueden." Le respondió Luna serenamente. Fabian pensó que Luna nisiquiera necesitó disimular sus emociones para decirle eso. Agarró su taza y pretendió tardar en tomar el resto del café mientras trataba de relajarse un poco. Se forzó a acordarse que estaba hablando con la chica que creía en la conspiración Roftang y que los padres muertos eran un tema muy sensible para ella. Claro que lo que decía Luna era ridículo, pero también era ridículo lo del basílico y la mitad de las otras "ideas" de la gente. Miró a Luna mientras bajaba su taza. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo encantado del Gran Salón y parecería que estaba tarareando una canción sino fuera porque no emitía sonido. Luna casi no mostraba emociones desde la muerte de su madre y no recordaba haberla visto enojada nunca. Pero Fabian sabía que no tendría que haberle dicho lo que le dijo de los muertos, por equivocada que estuviera Luna. Seguramente una persona más sensible y madura hubiera sabido que decirle a Luna, capaz la hubiera abrazado ó algo y hubiera podido penetrar la coraza atrás de la cual se escondía. Pero como Fabian no era nada de todo eso, lo único que se le ocurrió fue contarle la "hipótesis del basílico". Luna no solamente se rió sino que murmuró seriamente "Y hay gente que dice que El Quisquilloso es el que dice cualquier cosa". Fabian también se terminó riendo, hasta que los interrumpió la sombra de un enorme estudiante de sexto año.

"Oh, oh" dijo Fabian mirando al hermano de Vanessa McLaggen.

"¿Sabías que Krum no ganó el torneo, no?" le pregunto el gigante

"Ehhhh… sí"

"¿Entonces por qué estás vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin?"

"Ehhhhh… Bueno, no es el mejor momento, pero Cedric no ganó tampoco" le respondió Fabian

"¿Perdimos los dos, no?" dijo Cormac, antes de reírse… y controlar la risa inmediatamente "Así no es gracioso. ¿Mañana de Quidditch?" preguntó el estudiante de Gryffindor

"Hay un laberinto en medio del estadio" le respondió Fabian, pero Cormac negó con la cabeza

"Ya lo levantaron. Parece que el ministerio hace las cosas rápido cuando quiere" dijo Cormac. Fabian miró a Luna esperando algún comentario (o confirmación a la conspiración Roftan, lo que sea), pero por una vez, Luna estaba sin respuestas. "Le aviso a los de siempre" le dijo Fabian a Cormac, viendo que el Gryffindor seguía ahí. "Y empezamos a cumplir la apuesta en el estadio." McLaggen asintió y se sentó a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Sigues apostando con McLaggen?" le reprochó Luna mientras untaba una tostada

"Es divertido. ¿Quieres venir a ver el partido de Quidditch?"

"Nah, creo que voy a tratar de descansar a la orilla del…." – Luna se interrumpió: toda la casa de Hufflepuff bajaba a desayunar junta. Y Fabian vió que su hermano repartía pedazos de pergaminos usados a sus compañeros mientras bajaban las escaleras. Cuando se cruzaron miradas, Alex Grau simplemente le guiño un ojo.

"¿En qué andan?" se preguntó Fabian, aunque por lo que veían en el comedor, todo el mundo se estaba preguntando lo mismo, incluyendo a los profesores. En el momento en que se sentaron – todos al mismo tiempo – Dumbledore se puso de pie para hablar y casi no llamó la atención de los alumnos. Había algo desconcertante en el accionar de los Hufflepuffs.

"Lamento interrumpir su desayuno pero necesito hablar de los hechos ocurridos anoche" – ahora tenía la atención de todos los estudiantes – "Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por una maldición asesina, después de haber sido llevado fuera de Hogwarts por un traslador. Harry Potter fue testigo de su muerte y se encuentra ahora en la enfermería. Debo pedirles que no lo interroguen acerca de los hechos acontecidos anoche. Harry ha pasado por mucho en las últimas horas"

El Salón explotó en murmullos, muchos de ellos indignados. Salvo por la mesa de Hufflepuff, que seguía en silencio. Fabian vio que los estudiantes de más grandes estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala. Los murmullos, sin embargo, se terminaron cuando vieron a Dumbledore ir hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuff y, dirigiéndose a Alex, preguntó "Y, hablando de trasladores, puedo saber que significa esto señor Grau?"

"Vamos al funeral de Cedric, señor. Que empieza en menos de diez minutos"

"Señores, no pueden salir de la escuela sin autorización" les dijo Dumbledore. Toda la escuela estaba mirando el intercambio

"Claro que podemos. Salimos del salón, abrimos la verja de entrada y activo los trasladores" le respondió Alex sin inmutarse. Todos y cada uno de los Hufflepuff tenían la vista clavada en Dumbledore. Era evidente que ninguno iba a quedarse en Hogwarts más de diez minutos.

"¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff!" dijo Dumbledore. La profesora Sprout estaba a su lado y no parecía decidirse entre apoyar a los estudiantes ó castigarlos. Acercandose a su hermano, Dumbledore le dijo "No es seguro allá afuera señor Grau"

Claire Puffet, una de las prefectas de Hufflepuff miró al resto de la mesa. Al unísono, todos los Hufflepuff dejaron sus desayunos y se pusieron de pie. "Estamos por llegar tarde, señor" le dijo "Así que ahora nos vamos"

"¡Señorita Puffet, usted tiene que mantener el orden en su casa!" le dijo Sprout "¡Es una prefecta!". Claire simplemente se encogió de hombros y, sin más palabras, toda la mesa agarró los pergaminos y se dirigió hacia afuera. Una de las chicas de sexto año le acercó uno de los pergaminos a Cho Chang, quien tenía los ojos rojos de llorar toda la noche y, acompañada por una amiga que Fabian no conocía, las dos Ravenclaw se unieron a los Hufflepuff. La expresión de Dumbledore oscilaba entre el asombro, el espanto y la incredulidad. Fabian hubiera le apostado su Saeta de Fuego a que nadie había desafiado así a Dumbledore en toda su carrera.

"Veinte puntos menos a Hufflepuff por cada estudiante que abandone la escuela sin permiso" dijo el director en un último intento por retener a los estudiantes "Hufflepuff va a terminar sin puntos por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts"

Un estudiante de primer año de Hufflepuff se detuvo mientras el resto seguía avanzado. Fabian hubiera jurado que todo el Salón contuvo la respiración. Y entonces el estudiante de primer año habló "Va a ser una excelente forma de honrar a un amigo entonces". Y, sin más, Fabián vio al chico unirse al resto de sus compañeros. Los estudiantes de las demás casas se agolparon en la puerta del Gran Salón. Apenas habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts, los trasladores se activaron y los estudiantes de Hufflepuff desaparecieron.

"Y la gente piensa que son blandos" dijo Luna.

Bueno, estuve haciendo cambios a lo que había escrito originalmente. Creo que había tres personas que marcaron esta historia para seguimento cuando la empecé. Cambió bastante. También estoy pensando en hacer una traducción de esto al inglés, donde se publican muchas más historias pero también hay mucha más gente leyendo. Pero, como no es mi idioma nativo, no sé como quedará. Bueno, dejen opiniones y demás. Saludos!


	5. Cap 5 - El alcance del ministerio

"¿Cerrada? ¿Cómo que cerrada?" – preguntó alterada Karen Grau. Pasar la noche casi sin dormir ya de por sí la ponía nerviosa. Seguía aparte preocupada por sus hijos, pese a que Dumbledore le había asegurado los trasladores no funcionaban habitualmente dentro de Hogwarts y que su uso en el Torneo de los Tres Magos había sido una excepción permitida por él. Claro está, permitida para llevar al campeón a la salida del laberinto, no a Voldemort. Y pese a las advertencias de Dumbledore, esperaba encontrar al ministerio hecho un revuelo mientras todo el poder del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se concentraba en encontrar a Voldemort. En cambio, se encontraba en la oficina de Rufus Scrimgeour, al lado de Tonks y Pius Thicknesse mientras el jefe de los aurores les explicaba que Fudge había decidido cerrar la investigación por la muerte de Cedric.

"El ministro dice haber escuchado una confesión de Barty Crouch Jr. Barty mató a Cedric. Caso cerrado. Y, si mal no recuerdo, el caso es de Pius, no tuyo" - le respondió Rufus – "Oficialmente, fue un accidente."

"Rufus" – dijo Pius Thicknesse – "todo esto es demasiado irregular. Primero, el ministro no se involucra, ni tiene por qué involucrarse, con las investigaciones de la Oficina de los Aurores. Segundo, me están ordenando cerrar el caso sin haberme dejado investigar nada. No me dejan revisar la varita de Alastor. El ministro no quiere que interrogue a los testigos. Bagman decidió, por su cuenta, destruir la escena del crimen. El mismo ministro silenció al acusado, así que no se lo puede interrogar. Y si tengo que creer al muchacho este, Perry, Terry ó algo Weasley, el único testigo es un famoso hablante de pársel que acusó a Lord Voldemort." – Pius se reclinó sobre la silla pensativo – "Puedo entender que digan que fue un accidente. Nadie quiere una portada de El Profeta titulada Asesinato en Hogwarts. Pero alguien está escondiendo algo. Y no puedo ignorar una acusación como la del chico Potter." – terminó Thicknesse, con la mirada fija en Scrimgeour.

Rufus Scrimgeour abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una botella de whisky de fuego. – "Rufus" – lo interrumpió Karen – "¡Son las nueve de la mañana!" – Scrimgeour lo consideró por unos momentos, pero se terminó sirviendo y, conjurando otros tres vasos, se los ofreció a los aurores que tenía en su oficina.

Pius Thicknesse bebió la suya y una vez terminada dijo – "Rufus, necesito interrogar a Harry Potter" – Karen trató de apoyar a su amigo con la mirada. Lamentablemente, todavía no se había inventado la telepatía mágica. Dumbledore había sido terminante en que el ministerio no debía interrogar a Potter y no había querido explicar los motivos. '_Vaya uno a saber que sabe el muchacho' _pensó Karen. Pero, si trataba de apoyar a Pius, Tonks le diría a Dumbledore que Karen había lo desobedecido. Tomó de un trago su vaso de whisky de fuego, lo rellenó y tomó un segundo. Era tan fácil. La varita de Alastor seguramente ya había sido borrada. Tenían que transferir a Potter a San Mungo, aprovechar la privacidad de las habitaciones allí para engañarlo en tomar veritaserum y que, en secreto, confiese todo. Pero claro, Dumbledore no quería, y no lo iba a dejar salir de Hogwarts. Una vez que Potter repita los nombres de los mortífagos que volvieron a Voldemort, los arrestaban antes que alguien supiera que Potter había declarado. La mayoría estaban todos los días en el ministerio. Arrestarlos hubiera sido facilísimo. Pero claro, Fudge no hubiera permitido jamás que arrestaran a Lucius Malfoy. Y Dumbledore temía que una seguidilla de secuestros terminara con el ministerio persiguiendo a la Orden. Una vez hecho esto, se los interrogaba por separado. Por más oclumencia que pudieran saber, con media docena de interrogatorios, algo iba a salir. Después había que exterminar a los dementores. Fudge jamás permitiría eso. Hecho eso, el siguiente paso era ejecutar a los mortífagos presos en Azkaban. Pensó en Sirius. Podía ser que hubiera más inocentes allí. _'Daño colateral'_, pensó, convenciéndose que era lo correcto. Obviamente, Dumbledore no lo permitiría. Finalmente, restaurar el viejo decreto de Crouch permitiendo usar las imperdonables contra sospechos, alertar a la comunidad mágica y darle caza a Voldemort. Pero Fudge quería actuar como si no hubiera ningún peligro. Y Dumbledore, por supuesto, rechazaría algo semejante.

Rufus seguía discutiendo con Pius y Tonks. Pius parecía convencido que Fudge era cómplice de la muerte de Cedric. Karen veía tan claro el plan de acción. Pero ella no mandaba, los que mandaban eran ó demasiado blandos ó demasiado idiotas. La clave era actuar rápida y despiadadamente. _'Como Grindelwald en su momento'_, pensó en algún rincón ingenuo de su mente que creía que había desaparecido con la guerra. _'Bueno, Grindelwald tuvo éxito inicialmente. Su problema fue que quiso conquistar el mundo. Esto es solamente matar a Voldemort.'_ Escuchó a Tonks discutir los problemas legales para usar veritaserum en Potter y la discusión pareció zanjada. Todavía cansada, Karen se retiró. Todavía tenía que escribirles algo a sus hijos. Pensar en ellos le causó un miedo distinto al de la guerra anterior. Antes, era su vida la que se estaba jugando. Ahora tenía un hijo que egresaría de la (supuesta) seguridad de Hogwarts en semanas y otro que convivía diariamente con los hijos de conocidos mortífagos.


	6. Cap 6 - Mañana de quidditch y preguntas

Cientos de millas al norte del ministerio, mientras los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra hacían todo lo posible para permitir la destrucción de su mundo a manos de Tom Marvolo Ryddle, un búho viejo era despertado por los chirridos de un pichón de unos pocos meses. El viejo búho estaba por picotear al pichón para que dejara de molestar cuando vio que estaba tratando de escaparse de su amo. El mago al fin se resignó a no usar al pichón y el viejo búho se resignó. Olió el pergamino que el mago le estaba atando a la pata con curiosidad. El pedazo de piel olía a cenizas y tras toda una vida en la Oficina de Correos de Hogsmeade, el búho reconoció dos cartas que alguien había mandado, en primera instancia, a través de las chimeneas. - _'Sólo un envío local' _– pensó el búho, cansado. Pero cuando el mago le terminó de atar las dos cartas, notó que una debía ser enviada a cientos de millas al sur. Estaba demasiado viejo para pelear con sus dueños. Mientras el mago lo empujaba fuera del edificio, el búho se resignó a su suerte y se dirigió primero al gran edificio de piedra que estaba cerca del pueblo. Se tomaría todo el tiempo necesario para entregar la segunda carta.

En el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts y vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor por haber perdido la apuesta con Cormac, Fabian Grau disparó su escoba a toda velocidad y salvó el tiro de Angelina, apenas para tener que dar la vuelta y parar el rebote que le dio a Grisha Vaisey. Logró alejar la quaffle a último momento y cuando Colin Creevey estaba por agarrarla para tirar nuevamente a sus aros, una bludger de Fay Dunbar lo golpeó en el brazo, Montague le sacó la quaffle y disparó hacia los aros contrarios. Fabian respiró tranquilo. Tenía buenos reflejos y la mejor escoba de toda la escuela excepto por Potter y Viktor Krum – el problema de su Saeta de Fuego era que era uno de los prototipos y no uno de los modelos de producción. Tenía la velocidad de una Saeta de Fuego, pero los encantamientos de frenado eran los de una Barredora 6. A veces pensaba si no le iría mejor con las Nimbus 2001 del equipo de Quidditch, pero el problema era que no conseguía entrar al equipo. Vió a Graham Montague esquivar a Grisha y pasarle la quaffle a Michael Bradley. Se preguntó si sería Montague ó Malfoy el capitán el año siguiente. Malfoy quizás lo dejara entrar, pero Montague y Bletchey eran demasiado amigos. El Ravenclaw tiró a los aros defendidos por Cormac McLaggen y el gigante de Gryffindor - vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin porque también había perdido su propia apuesta - atrapó el tiro. Grisha y Colin ya avanzaban hacia él mientras Angelina recibía el pase de Cormac. Y mientras Fabian se preparaba para tratar de parar los tiros de la máquina ofensiva que había armado el otro equipo e impresionar a Graham, un búho empezó a picar su uniforme. Trató de sacárselo de encima antes de que Grisha, que volaba demasiado lejos de las bludgers, estuviera demasiado cerca de sus aros, pero el búho insistía. Graham trató de parar el pase de Angelina pero falló y Fabian se salvó de tener que atajar el tiro de Grisha porque, de milagro, Terry Boot logró atrapar la snitch y terminar el partido. Al fin de cuentas, Grisha también quería entrar al equipo de Slytherin y, para ser honestos, debía ser uno de los mejores cazadores en toda la escuela. Angelina y Grisha juntos en el mismo equipo hubieran sido un problema hasta para el guardián de la selección inglesa. Por suerte Colin jugaba mal y compensaba un poco.

Fabian al final agarró la carta que le trataba de dar el búho y la abrió mientras todavía estaba en el aire. Era una carta encriptada de su mamá. Mientras a primera vista decía un montón de estupideces que a nadie le importaban, notó enseguida las palabras clave que la paranoica de su madre usaba para que se diera cuenta que había contenido oculto en el pergamino. Fabian se quedó un rato en el aire mientras descifraba la carta y leía un resumen de todo lo acontecido en el ministerio tras la muerte de Cedric y bufó con el final de la carta: su madre había firmado con un '¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!' en mayúsculas.

Cuando terminó de leer los demás jugadores ya estaban entrando a los vestuarios para tomar algo y cambiarse. Guardando la carta en el uniforme que le tenía que devolver a Colin, Fabian vió a la novia de Krum sentada en las gradas. No habían oído nada de Viktor ni de los demás estudiantes de Durmstrang ó de Beauxbatons en todo el día. – '_Raro, casi nunca viene a ver. Capaz sabe algo de lo que pasó en el laberinto'_ – pensó Fabian mientras volaba hacia donde estaba sentada.

"No está acá" – le dijo Fabián mientras se sentaba – "es más, ni contestó nuestros búhos"

La chica asintió, mientras se levantaba y salía del estadio - "Los míos tampoco. No me habla desde que volvió a ese barco."

"¿Está bien?" – preguntó Fabián, que decidió seguirla para averiguar si sabía algo. La chica se detuvo a la salida del estadio. Era un poco incómodo. Por más que la había visto con Viktor varias veces y, por supuesto, se la había cruzado cualquier cantidad de veces antes, no podía acordarse su nombre.

"Está bien. Alguien lo aturdió anoche, en el laberinto, pero Flitwick lo encontró a tiempo…. Pero no me dijo mucho de lo que pasó ahí." – respondió nerviosa y hasta enojada por no saber que le había pasado a su novio – "¿Sabías que Hagrid puso escorbutos y acromántulas en el laberinto? ¡Voy a matar a Hagrid cuando lo vea! ¡Los pudo haber matado! "

Imaginándose a una chica de catorce ó quince años tratando de lastimar a un medio gigante, Fabián se encontró siguiendo a la chica en dirección al barco de Durmstrang. Tratando de averiguar que pudo haber pasado, le preguntó si Viktor llegó a decirle algo del laberinto.

"No. Harry tampoco, no quiere hablar. Ni Dumbledore me dijo algo. Y McGonnagal no sabe nada"

"Bueno, pero Dumbledore tampoco va a decirle a un estudiante lo que sea que sospeche" – dijo Fabián, preguntándose porque esta chica pensaba que Dumbledore no la tendría que tratar como una estudiante cualquiera, solamente para que la morocha explotara gritándole que Dumbledore tenía que decirle a ella que había pasado.

"O, al menos, Harry. Pero, no. No quiere hablar. O Viktor, que podría dignarse a contestar mis búhos. Total, por qué tendría que saber porque casi se mueren?... ¿Sabías que hubo un testigo de lo que pasó? ¿Y que el idiota del ministro dejó que un dementor lo besara?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." - Dijo Fabián – "Estuvo haciéndose pasar por Ojoloco todo este año."

La chica se detuvo de golpe y se dio vuelta al escuchar eso - "¿Cómo sabés eso? ¿Y por qué Barty Crouch _Jr_. estaría haciéndose pasar por el profesor Moody?".

"Ehh… mi mamá trabaja en el ministerio. Pero no sé por qué lo estuvo impersonando"

"Y hablando de impersonar, por qué nunca te vi en nuestra Sala Común?"

Fabián tardó un momento en entender a qué se refería. La chica, que todavía no podía acordarse como se llamaba, no era una Slytherin. Si no se equivocaba, era de la casa de Gryffindor…. Y él todavía tenía el uniforme de los leones. - "Ahhh… perdí una apuesta y tengo que usar este uniforme por hoy." – le explicó, con la cabeza todavía en Barty Crouch Jr. – "¿Crees que Voldemort haya regresado?" – le preguntó de golpe a la morocha.

La chica se estremeció cuando escuchó el nombre – "No me imaginé que hubiera Slytherins que lo llamaran por ese nombre"

"No todos los Slytherin seamos mortífagos sedientos de sangre. Eso sería como pensar que los Gryffindor son todos peleadores sin cerebro"

"¡Los Gryffindor no somos peleadores sin cerebro!"

"Ni los Slytherin mortífagos ¿Pero, volviendo al tema, crees que la versión de Dumbledore sea la correcta?"

"Harry dijo que lo vio, así que sí." – Dijo, como si no hiciera falta aclarar más nada.

_Entonces_ – pensó Fabián – _Potter lo vió ¿Pero qué es lo que vió? Si Barty Crouch estaba adentro del laberinto… ¿Podría haberse hecho pasar por Voldemort? ¿Pero por qué lo haría? Para salir de Azkaban. Y Potter estaría siendo honesto, solamente que lo que uno ve no siempre es lo que es. Para más pruebas, bastaba ver con qué estaba vestido. _– "¿Y si Potter hubiera visto a alguien haciéndose pasar por Voldemort?"

"Buena pregunta. No sé. Ojalá…" – la chica pensó en algo – "Y discúlpame, nunca te pregunté tu nombre"

"Fabián Grau" – le respondió, tendiéndole la mano.

"Hermione Granger" – dijo la novia de Viktor.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pensás hacer?" – le pregunto a Hermione, señalando el barco de Durmstrang, al que finalmente habían llegado.

Hermione respiró hondo, miró primero a la puerta del barco y luego a Fabián. – "Vivir" – le respondió. Luego, para sorpresa de Fabian se apuntó su varita al cuello y, antes de que Fabian pudiera hacer algo, Hermione dijo – "Sonorus" – y luego, con el encantamiento potenciando su voz, gritó – "Viktor, abrí esa puerta ahora ó la tiro abajo!"

_'No' – _pensó Fabián mientras volvía al castillo y alguien tímidamente abría la puerta del barco de Durmstrang a sus espaldas – '_los Gryffindor no son todos peleadores estúpidos. Algunos solamente no son estúpidos.'_


	7. Cap 7 - Y así termina tercer año

Los días siguientes pasaron en relativa calma. Con los exámenes detrás, a los estudiantes solo les quedaba esperar los resultados y disfrutar de los últimos días antes de volver a sus casas. Fabian notó como los estudiantes de Hufflepuff trataban de atrapar a Potter para interrogarlo, pero el Gryffindor rara vez estaba sin compañía y parecía aparecer y desaparecer de los pasillos de la escuela. Cada vez que alguien trataba de esperarlo al final de alguno de los corredores más frecuentados el muchacho, quien definitivamente estaba en ese corredor, aparecía un piso más arriba ó más abajo. Se lo notaba, también, mucho más callado que de costumbre.

Exceptuando por la extraña forma de moverse por el castillo, lo mismo ocurría con los Slytherins de cuarto año. Aólo hablaban entre ellos y se mantenían al margen de lo que pasaba en el resto de la Casa. Blaise Zabini empezó a pasar más tiempo con los estudiantes de tercer y de quinto año en vez de sus compañeros de cuarto año. El resto de los estudiantes cuyos padres se suponían relacionados a los viejos mortífagos se mostraban incómodos y varios de ellos empezaron a recibir insultos de otras Casas si se andaban solos por la Escuela. Fabian le preguntó al respecto a Edgar Urquhart y Peter Harper, de cuyos padres se rumoreaba que, al menos inicialmente, se habían mostrado de acuerdo con Voldemort antes que la situación se tornara en una guerra abierta. Peter y Edgar estaban abiertamente enojados con el comportamiento del resto de la escuela, que parecía mirarlos con desdén por cosas que sus padres habrían dicho, o no, cuando eran adolescentes y coincidían con Helena en que la supuesta vuelta de Voldemort era una mentira para distraerlos de alguna otra cosa. Los Hufflepuff, se enteró Fabian por su hermano, estaban tratando de conseguir que el ministerio reabra la investigación por la muerte de Cedric pero Fabian dudó que llegaran a torcerle el brazo al ministro Fudge. Según rumores, a los padres de Cedric se les habría ofrecido la embajada en Australia. Un tal Carrow, el embajador allí, aparentemente estaba de vuelta en Londres en esos días.

Fabian experimentó también su primera borrachera unos días antes del fin del curso cuando, durante el festejo de su catorceavo cumpleaños, Blaise y Edgar aparecieron cargando cajas de cerveza de mantequilla que habían sacado de las cocinas. Aprovechando que Snape, por algún motivo, no estaba en el castillo, festejaron hasta entrada la noche. Y, luego que los invitados de otras casas se fueran antes que fuera demasiado tarde para andar por los pasillos, Fabian y Daphne se quedaron besándose un largo rato en un rincón. No iban a ser novios ó nada de eso porque Daphne ya era la novia de un tal McMillan. Y por eso habían esperado a que Luna, Cormac y los demás se fueran: lo que pasaba en Slytherin, quedaba en Slytherin.

Finalmente llegó el día del banquete de fin de curso. No había Copa de las Casas ese año – las paredes en cambio estaban embanderadas de negro en honor a Cedric. Toda la escuela alzó sus copas en honor a Cedric cuando el director lo pidió. Y luego, Dumbledore volvió a acusar a Voldemort de su asesinato. Todas las mesas explotaron en murmullos y a Fabian le hubiera encantado poder escuchar que era lo que decía Malfoy en ese momento. Y también lo que diría Potter. Obviamente, no se iba a enterar. El director sugirió que el ministerio decía que Cedric, quien había sido claramente asesinado, había muerto en algún tipo de accidente y solicitó a la escuela que alzaran sus copas en honor al tramposo de Potter. Potter, testigo y principal sospechoso del asesinato de Cedric. Fabian no alzó su copa. Poca gente en la mesa de Slytherin lo hizo, posiblemente para disimular ante el director. Lo mismo pasaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff y entre algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Vanessa y Natalie, mientras tanto, no se perdían una palabra del discurso de Dumbledore. Dijo algo sobre recordar a Cedric si tuvieran que elegir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto. Y que recuerden lo que le pasó solo por cruzarse en el camino de Voldemort. Helena le dirigió una mirada alerta ante esto, pero Fabian ya estaba tratando de analizar eso. ¿Tuvo Cedric que elegir entre lo que le era fácil y lo que era correcto? Cedric eligiría lo correcto, Fabian estaba seguro de eso. ¿Entonces? ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Se había puesto Cedric en el camino, no de Voldemort, sino de Dumbledore por hacer lo correcto? ¿Había sido asesinado por hacer lo correcto? ¿Les estaba diciendo que hagan lo que era fácil? ¿Que lo dejaran actuar, sin chistar? ¿Qué era "lo que es correcto"? ¿Qué había elegido Cedric? Y, fundamentalmente, ¿Por qué el ministerio no interrogaba a Harry Potter?

El viaje de regreso en el Expreso de Hogwarts pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Helena insistió en discutir el discurso de Dumbledore con Edgar, al que nunca le había podido contar bien su teoría sobre la mugglilización de Gran Bretaña. Apenas empezó a hablar, Peter, Fabian y Grisha se escaparon del compartimento y, después de deambular un rato por el tren, terminaron en el compartimento de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Aparentemente, Malfoy y sus gorilas habían salido hacía un rato. Los cinco Slytherins pasaron el rato jugando snap explosivo y cargando, alternativamente, a Fabian, Daphne y McMillan. Malfoy y sus dos amigos no aparecieron en todo el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a Kings Cross, Fabian notó que este año iba a ser diferente. Sus padres estaban esperándolos, charlando con Xeno Lovegood y los padres de Helena. No esperaron a Alex ya que su hermano se iba a festejar la graduación con sus compañeros. Y, en vez de tomar el autobús noctámbulo para compartir el regreso con otros estudiantes, apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos cuando sus padres lo llevaron a su casa con un traslador. Estaba esperando que fueran a cenar afuera, como todos los años, en cuanto dejara sus cosas de la escuela en su habitación. Pero, en cambio, el elfo doméstico estaba preparando una cena para dos y su padre agarró algunos libros, una capa invisible que Fabian no sabía que tuviera, y se fue. Preocupado, Fabian le pregunto a su madre durante la cena si estaba peleada con su padre, pero su madre lo negó y le dijo que no hiciera más preguntas sobre ese tema.

Finalmente, la cena que siempre hacían al finalizar el curso fue remplazada por un almuerzo el día siguiente, en la ciudad de Dijon, en Francia. Como tanto Alex como Adrian estaban ojerosos de haber dormido poco a la noche, Karen preparó el traslador para Francia. La familia apareció en las afueras de la ciudad y Adrian tuvo que realizar un hechizo sobre Alex para que el adolescente no vomitara. Karen llevó a los cuatro, vía aparición, a un restaurante en el distrito mágico de la ciudad, algún lugar llamado Rue Valériane ó algo así. Sentados en una terraza en el restaurante, Fabian pudo echar una larga mirada al lugar mientras trataba de descifrar el menú. Aparentemente, los franceses no acostumbraban atender turistas y todo el menú estaba escrito en francés, que Fabian no sabía. La calle debajo era antigua y angosta, como el Callejón Diagon, pero al mismo tiempo era colorida y con edificios más bien atractivos. No era solamente un distrito comercial. Aquí y allá, pequeños edificios y casas adornadas se recortaban entre los distintos locales. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la cantidad de gente. Había muchos más magos paseando y recorriendo el lugar de los que se veían habitualmente en el Callejón Diagon. Vió muchos adolescentes en edad de estar estudiando en Beaxubatons, pero no reconoció a ninguno de los que había ido a Hogwarts por el torneo.

"¡Cuanta gente!" – exclamó Alex, compartiendo la opinión de su hermano

"París es todavía más grande" – explicó su padre, seleccionando algo del menú. Cómo lo había hecho con el menú escrito en francés, Fabian no lo entendía – "la mayoría de Europa está mucho más poblada que Inglaterra."

El camarero se acercó y el resto de su familia empezó a hacer sus pedidos. Ante la mirada curiosa de Alex, Karen respondió - "el ministerio no hace censos como en otros países, pero se calcula que la población británica cayó a la mitad durante la guerra." – dijo antes de hacer su pedido.

Con el camarero acercándose, Fabian le señaló algo al azar en el menú. Ni sabía que estaba pidiendo. – "¿Tanta gente mató Voldemort?" – preguntó.

Su padre negó con la cabeza y apoyó su menú en la mesa. Ahora Fabian veía que todos los menúes, menos el suyo, tenían una columna en francés y otra, para turistas, en inglés. Alex miró el menú de Fabian, sólo en francés, sorprendido y se echó a reír. Adrian lo interrumpió respondiendo – "Mató a mucha gente, pero son más los que se fueron a otros países. Y, obviamente, después no volvieron. Hablando de eso" – dijo, mirando a Alex – "después quiero que hagas el traslador para volver a casa. Hacer trasladores para distancias largas es complicado y vas a necesitar mucha práctica para viajar desde Nuevo Cuzco al Valle de Godric."

Alex no miró a sus padres para responder –"No voy a trabajar con el tío. Estuve hablando con Darren y quiero entrar al ministerio, al menos por un tiempo" – Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Hasta hacía unos días, Alex estaba buscando departamentos en Venezuela y pensaba entrar a trabajar en donde pudiera en el Departamento de Investigación Aplicada de la Universidad de Nuevo Cuzco. Si bien no solían contratar extranjeros por las diferencias en los currículums entre las escuelas europeas y la sudamericana, Adrian y su hermano lo podían hacer entrar y el trabajo allí era mucho más interesante que la burocracia del ministerio.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Karen preocupada.

"Por Cedric. Estuvimos hablando mucho anoche y queremos conseguir que el Ministerio abra esa investigación." – dijo algo molesto – "¿Por qué no interrogan a Harry Potter? ¡Están diciendo que fue un accidente!"

Ambos padres lo miraron preocupados y pensativos. Karen, finalmente, agitó su varita con las palabras – "Muffliato. Fudge no quiere investigar el asunto. Hay algo raro pero Alex, es peligroso. Creemos que fue Voldemort, ó algún mortífago, el que lo mató."

"Dumbledore dice eso" – interrumpió Fabian – "¿Hay pruebas? Dumbledore tampoco quiere interrogar a Potter, no?"

"¡Dumbledore no va a mentir con algo así" – exclamó Karen.

Pero Fabian no se calló –"Eso dice él ¿Hablaste con Potter? ¿Hay pruebas de lo que dice? ¿O Dumbledore es el único que dice que habló con Potter?"

Karen iba a responder, pero Adrián la interrumpió con un gesto. No había tocado bocado desde que Alex dijo que se quedaría a trabajar en Londres y miraba a Karen y Fabian pensativo. – "No, no hay pruebas. Hay indicios" – dijo finalmente – "Potter no le pudo haber mentido a Dumbledore." – ante la negativa de sus dos hijos, volvió a hacer un gesto para continuar – "No pudo haberle mentido sin que Dumbledore no se diera cuenta. Y Dumbledore tampoco quiere que interroguemos a Potter así que sí, Albus necesariamente está ocultando algo" - dijo mirando fijamente a su mujer – "Pero eso no cambia nada. Gran Bretaña se está volviendo un lugar peligroso. Y aparte, Alex, hay cosas más interesantes en la vida que un trabajo de escritorio en el ministerio. Y menos peligrosas."

"No me importa" – dijo Alex por toda respuesta.

Adrian y Karen se miraron pensativos durante unos momentos, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en algún tipo de plan. - "Va a ser más caro de lo que pensamos. Tengo oro de más, pero vamos a tener que pasar por Gringotts y terminar las compras en el Callejón Knockturn."

Ante la mirada curiosa de Alex y Fabian, Karen respondió – "Vamos a entrenarlos durante el verano. Y aparte queremos que siempre lleven encima un pequeño botiquín y una escoba. Pero, si Alex insiste en quedarse en Inglaterra, vamos a tener que comprar más cosas de las que pensamos. Espero que tengan monederos de Moke aquí."

"¿Moke?" – preguntó Fabian – "¿Y por qué la escoba?"

Karen respiró hondo – "¿Qué hechizos defensivos saben hacer?"

"Ninguno" – respondió Fabian

"Escudos, aturdidores, varios contrahechizos" – respondió Alex.

"Practicar aturdidores y escudos los va a terminar matando. Los contrahechizos no sirven para nada afuera de la escuela. La primera lección para pelear que tienen que aprender es huir." – dijo Karen.

"Y huir rápido" – continuó Adrian – "Por eso las escobas. Al primer problema, sacan la escoba del monedero y huyen. Alex sabe aparecerse y hacer trasladores, pero puede haber hechizos bloqueando esas opciones. Una Saeta de Fuego, en cambio, no puede ser congelada en su lugar y es casi imposible acertarle a un blanco moviéndose tan rápido."

"Pero entonces"- dijo Fabian dudando – "¿Van a entrenarnos para volar? Ya sabemos volar y los dos tenemos escobas, aunque Alex no la use"

Karen, en cambio, negó con la cabeza – "La primera lección es huir. La segunda es saber que tan fáciles de matar son. Eso y algo de pociones es lo que te vamos a enseñar. La tercera es demasiado avanzada para tu edad."

"¿Cual es la tercera?" – preguntó Alex, previendo que, entre trabajo, conseguir abrir la investigación por la muerte de Cedric y lecciones con sus padres, no iba a tener vacaciones.

Su padre empezó a contar con los dedos – "Encantamiento Patronus. Conjuración. Encantamiento Levitatorio. Encantamiento Convocador y Expulsor. Encantamiento Fidelio. Trasladores. Transfiguración. Fuego Demoníaco. Finite Incantatem. Varios maleficios negros que todavía no deberías saber. Poción multijugos. Veritaserum y su antídoto. Pociones curativas. Capaz algo de legimencia. Todo eso, no verbal. Su mamá está tratando de conseguir que el ministerio le autorice a enseñarles a resistir la maldición imperio. Si lo autorizan, también les vamos a enseñar a usarla. Cuando Fabian no este en casa, el conjuro asesino."

Los dos chicos los miraron entre asombrados y espantados. – "¿Conjuro asesino?" – preguntó Alex, dándose cuenta que el encantamiento que había pronunciado su madre al principio de la charla tenía que evitar que las demás personas los escuchen.

Karen asintió – "¿Qué es lo que nos gusta hacer a los magos cuando nos juntamos?" – preguntó. Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

"Presumir" – respondió su padre – "lo mismo pasó durante la guerra. Los mortífagos, los aurores y cualquiera que quedara involucrado se atacaban con conjuros extraños, se escondían atrás de escudos, hacían inventos raros con transfiguración. Querían impresionar a la gente a la que iban a matar. Como si fueran duelistas profesionales. Pero el tema es que el duelismo profesional es un deporte, no un combate. En un combate, tiras a matar primero y huyes después. Y sino puedes tirar a matar primero, huyes. No tratas de impresionar a nadie, no buscas lucirte, no tratas de durar mucho tiempo. Tratas de vivir. Y para eso, cuanto menos tiempo te puedan disparar, mejor. Por eso es que solamente le vamos a enseñar a Alex. Fabian es demasiado chico para aprender esos conjuros."

"Pero puedo aprender todo eso" – dijo Fabian

"No" – le respondió su madre – "no es un tema de voluntad ó capacidad. Necesitas entrenar y desarrollar tu magia para hacer la mayoría de eso. Es como el Quidditch. Por más que quieras, no podrías jugar en la liga profesional todavía. Esto es lo mismo. Ningún chico de catorce años podría hacer un patronus, un fidelio ó controlar fuego demoníaco."

"¿Y si alguien me ataca? Para pelearse no hacen falta dos personas que quieran pelear, hace falta solamente una?" – trató de convencerla el chico.

"Te subís a la escoba y te vas" – le respondió su padre

"¿Y si no puedo?" – insistió Fabian

Su madre al final suspiró resignada – "Bueno. Al menos vas a poder mejorar el encantamiento levitatorio y practicar pociones. Pero no te va a gustar. Vas a entender por las malas porqué insistimos en que huyas en ves de pelear."


	8. Cap 8 - Magia de menores

Cerca de un mes después del fin del año lectivo en Hogwarts, dos adolescentes sosteniendo una botella de plástico vacía aparecieron de la nada en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Exceptuando por el hecho que habían aparecido de la nada, nadie hubiera pensado al verlos a la distancia que había algo extraordinario en ellos. Ambos vestían como cualquier adolescente inglés lo haría bajo la ola de calor que azotaba la región. Viéndolos más de cerca, llamaría la atención los brazaletes de algo que parecía piel de lagarto oscura que tenían en sus muñecas izquierdas. Pero, a la vista de cualquiera, no sería más que una moda rara ó una extravagancia. El mayor de los dos finalmente divisó una casa extraña a la distancia y los dos jóvenes comenzaron la larga caminata hacia ella.

"Pensé que iba a ser peor. Quizás con algo de práctica lo domines dentro de uno ó dos años" – le dijo Alex a su hermano menor mientras emprendían el camino hacia la casa de los Lovegood.

Fabian negó con la cabeza – "No. El hechizo estaba bien hecho. Las protecciones en la casa de los Lovegood deben haber desviado el traslador… podría hacer otro que nos acerque y no caminamos hasta allá."

"No." – respondió simplemente su hermano mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su brazalete y tomaba un trago – "el ministerio lo va a detectar y van a culpar a Luna ó a los Weasley, que también viven por acá. O a Sarah Fawcett… Bah, no. Van a aparecer para ver quien lo hizo. Mejor caminemos ¿O me vas a decir que los viejos te dejaron dolorido?"

Por toda respuesta, Fabian apuró el paso, forzando a su hermano a seguirlo. La casa de los Lovegood estaba colina arriba y la falta de un camino propiamente dicho hacia el recorrido lento… y algo doloroso. Fabian insultó a sus padres por lo bajo. Cuando hablaron de 'entrenamiento' Fabian pensó que iba a ser estudiar como en Hogwarts. Sus padres pensaron en entrenamiento de auror. Lo hacían en el sótano, donde sus padres se habían mantenido 'en forma' desde la caída de Voldemort, y tenía dos reglas: una, nada de escudos; dos, asumir que cualquier hechizo era el conjuro asesino. No los lastimaban, por supuesto. Lo más grave que usaban eran hechizos de picaduras ó impactos de pelotas de tenis transfiguradas. Los hechizos se suponía que fueran falsos conjuros asesinos y tenían que tratar a las pelotas como si fueran cuchillos. Y después de un mes de correr, esquivar, saltar y frustrarse por no poder hacer los hechizos que sus padres trataban de enseñarle, tenía el cuerpo vapuleado. Haber jugado Quodpot el día anterior antes que Grisha Vaisey se fuera de vacaciones no ayudaba. Y lo peor fue que, la única vez que logró 'ganarles' a sus padres en un duelo manteniendo la maldición Imperio en Karen por un par de segundos, lo único que consiguió fue que sus padres empezaran a batirse estando invisibles. Al menos tendría que estar mejorando sus reflejos y, con ellos, las posibilidades de entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. O atajaría mejor, pero el idiota de Montague igual eligiría a Bletchey. O conseguiría convencer a sus padres de que lleven a arreglar los frenos de la escoba. O algo.

"Creo que lo hacen para que no tratemos de pelear con otros magos" – le dijo Alex, trotando para alcanzarlo

"¿Estás practicando leer mi mente?" – preguntó Fabian, dándose vuelta enojado.

Alex, agitado por la subida, se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano y se sacó el sudor de la frente con su otro brazo – "No. Se nota que tu pierna te duele. Y no sería mala idea practicar legimencia entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos quiere practicarlo con los viejos. Y puede ser útil."

Fabian lo pensó por unos momentos. Venían postergando legimencia porque lo último que querían era a sus padres revisándoles sus pensamientos. Pero hacerlo entre hermanos no era tan incómodo. Igual Fabian dudó – "El encantamiento escudo sirve para parar ese hechizo. Y lo devuelve."

"Si" – respondió Alex – "Pero igual puede ser útil"

Fabian no respondió. En cambio, los dos hermanos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la casa de los Lovegood. Cuando llegaron, y para decepción de Fabian, fue Xeno y no Luna el que los recibió. Se distrajo mirando el signo de las reliquias de la muerte que Xeno había tallado en la puerta de entrada. Se preguntó que pasaría si Grisha lo hubiera visto – la mitad de los magos del continente hubieran quemado la casa de los Lovegood hasta los cimientos si llegaran a ver ese símbolo. Alex, sin preocuparse por eso, le hablaba a Xeno de incluir el asunto de la muerte de Cedric y, fundamentalmente su encubrimiento, en la próxima edición de El Quisquilloso. Xeno no lo rechazó de entrada, como Fabian pensaba que haría, sino que los invitó a discutirlo en torno a una taza de té. Fabián, que no estaba tan interesado en el asunto, le preguntó a Xeno por Luna y, tras escuchar que estaba en el río que pasaba cerca de la casa, se fue para allá. Alex y Xeno se quedaron discutiendo sobre Cedric Diggory.

En cuanto salió de la casa, miró que no hubiera ningún muggle cerca – no lo había – y sacó su Saeta de Fuego del brazalete y, volando al ras del pasto, aceleró hacia el río. Había acompañado a Alex para salir de su casa antes que sus padres lo sometieran a otra sesión de entrenamiento. No iba a aceptar que no quería seguir siendo 'entrenado'. Al fin de cuentas, él había insistido con eso originalmente y menos iba a reconocer que los hechizos y la agilidad que sus padres esperaban eran mucho para él. Así que hacía dos semanas que hacía todo lo posible por estar, casualmente, fuera de su casa cuando estaban sus viejos ahí. Y aparte, por mucho que Alex pensara que tenían buenos motivos para ser tan exigentes, Fabian sabía que, en el fondo, les divertía tirarles hechizos y pelotas por la cabeza a sus hijos, demasiado lentos y adolescentes para dos adultos que entrenaban para matar desde antes que él naciera.

Se pasó del río – en realidad, un pequeño arroyo de montaña - y siguió de largo por culpa de los frenos defectuosos de la escoba. Mientras daba la vuelta, consideró por un instante que harían sus viejos si de verdad se venía una guerra. Se divertían entrenándolos, pero lo asustaba pensar que, en realidad, sus padres habían matado durante la guerra contra Voldemort y se entrenaban para seguir matando. A Alex, incluso, le estaban tratando de enseñar el conjuro asesino. Detuvo esos pensamientos cuando llegó, de nuevo, al río y vio algo que lo hizo odiar los uniformes de Hogwarts y la moda de usar túnicas.

No creyó que era ella hasta que la chica lo vio, boquiabierto, y lo saludó. Era Luna, de eso no tenía dudas. Y sabía que no la iba a encontrar, con el calor que hacía y en medio del río, vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Pero le costaba reconciliar la imagen de la nena con la que jugaba cuando tenían siete años y sus padres discutían sobre magia experimental en el estudio, con la chica que acomodaba piedritas a la orilla del arroyo mientras solamente vestía una malla de dos piezas muggle ¿Por qué los uniformes de Hogwarts disimulaban tanto el crecimiento de sus amigas? ¿Y por qué Hogwarts tenía que estar en Escocia y no, por ejemplo, en una playa en Mallorca? Pensaba Fabian, mientras Luna seguía agitando la mano.

"Estas lleno de wrackspurts" – se dio cuenta que le decía la chica – "Ven, el río esta hermoso"

Recuperándose – un poco – de la sorpresa, Fabian guardó la escoba en su brazalete y se sacó las zapatillas para meterse en el 'río'. Era en realidad un arroyo con el lecho rocoso y, en cuanto se metió adentro, muy frío. Luna, indiferente al frío, seguía sacando piedritas del fondo y acomodándolas en la orilla. Con el agua llegándole al escote de la remera, Fabian miro de cerca a Luna. Tenía el cabello suelto y mojado, cayendo desprolijamente por todo su cuerpo, el collar de corchos y, mirando a la orilla del arroyo, reconoció aros de rábano que, imagino, se había sacado para que no se los lleve la corriente. Pero lo principal que notaba es que, vestida así, no había forma que Fabian pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

Luna se sumergió en el arroyo para buscar piedras y, cuando emergió, clavó la vista en Fabian – "¿Pero que haces?" – dijo repentinamente. Enrojecido, Fabian levantó la mirada de golpe – "hace calor para estar en remera, sacatela" – viendo que Fabian dudaba, Luna insistió – "¿Nunca estuviste en una playa? Los muggles lo hacen todo el tiempo. O puede ser un efecto colateral de los wrackspurts. Le tendría que preguntar a papá" – dijo pensativa. Poniéndose más colorado de lo que pensaba que era posible, Fabian se sacó la remera y se sumergió en el agua esperando que se le pasara antes que Luna se diera cuenta. Emergió enseguida, solamente porque pensó que Luna, siendo Luna, se había dado cuenta antes que él.

"Entonces" – dijo sacando solamente la cabeza del agua. No era que le diera (más) vergüenza sacar el pecho del agua. Al fin de cuentas, Luna tenía razón de que en una playa era lo más normal del mundo. Pero la chica sabía poner incómodos a los demás y actuar como si no se diera cuenta. – "¿Por qué estás juntando piedritas?"

"Porque nunca se sabe lo que puedes encontrar. Todas estas son piedras ordinarias. Pero, quien dice, puede haber algo extraordinaria en este mismo arroyo y nunca lo vamos a encontrar si no lo buscamos. Es como los pymples" – dijo y señaló, para alivio de Fabian, unos bichos bípedos que clara y realmente estaban caminado por el fondo del arroyo – "todos esos son pymples comunes. Pero dicen que hay una variedad extraordinaria y nunca la vamos a encontrar sin buscarla." Luna se quedó mirándolo a los ojos cuando terminó de hablar. _'¿Cómo puede ponerme incómodo con eso?'_ pensó Fabian. Pero, al fin de cuentas, hacía años había dejado de tratar de aplicar la lógica a Luna Lovegood. La lógica y Luna era como… como algo que le hacía doler la cabeza si trataba de pensarlo. Afortunadamente, los gritos de alguien llamándolo a lo lejos rompieron la situación. Corriendo hacia el arroyo venían Helena Runcorn y, agarrados de la mano, Edgar Urquhart y Natalie Bucannan. Luna pareció un poco decepcionada de verlos aunque, tratándose de Luna, nunca se podía estar seguro. Puede que simplemente estuviera viendo Nargles. Sin nisiquiera sacarse las zapatillas, Edgar corrió hacia el arroyo y se tiró al agua.

"¿Qué hacen por acá?" – les preguntó Fabian en cuanto Edgar emergió del agua. Para su sorpresa, vió que Helena y Nat se estaban desvistiendo, pero enseguida notó que tenían bikinis debajo de la ropa.

"Te veníamos a buscar. Pasamos por tu casa y tu elfo nos dijo que estabas acá, así que fuimos a lo de Luna y tu papá nos dijo que estaban por acá" – respondió Edgar, dirigiendo la última parte a Luna. Nat se metió al arroyo y se apoyó en la espalda de su novio, mientras Helena se acomodaba a tomar sol y, mientras tanto, tiraba las piedras que Luna había acomodado en la orilla del arroyo. Pidió disculpas por eso, pero Luna no le dio importancia porque "solamente eran piedras ordinarias". Después de ponerse al día – Helena volvía de vacaciones desde Kenya, Luna se iba en unos días a Finlandia con Xeno, Edgar había ido a Francia y Fabian no se iba a ir a ningún lado excepto que fuera a la casa de su tío en Nuevo Cuzco porque sus padres se quedaban en Inglaterra – sus tres amigos le explicaron porqué lo habían ido a buscar. Edgar había recibido una carta de Peter, que estaba con sus primos en unas islas llamadas "Hawaii". Después de la interrupción de Luna comentando algo sobre "Heliopaths" y "volcanes", Edgar le mostró la carta que incluía fotos muggle. Aparentemente, como esa isla "Hawaii" estaba muy lejos, los magos recurrían al correo muggle para enviar cartas (los pájaros tardarían semanas ó meses) así que no ponían nada que hiciera peligrar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. De todas formas, por lo que se veía en las fotos, Hawaii era una especie de paraíso tropical. Y como el ministerio no dejaba a los menores viajar a otros países sin sus padres y sabían que Fabian, había aprendido a hacer trasladores, era natural que le pidieran hacer uno para ir todos hasta ese lugar y caerle de sorpresa a Peter.

Era, obviamente, un plan excelente y no le iban a prestar atención a Luna que insistía en que un viajero que había conocido en unas vacaciones en Groenlandia le dijera que los trasladores con precisión requería que el viaje sea relativamente cerca. Según ese viajero, nadie podía hacer trasladores que atravesaran más de un puñado de países y aparecieran en un lugar preciso. Pero Helena insistió en que alcanzaba con que hicieran como en su viaje a Kenya: un traslador del ministerio en la dirección general del destino y un segundo traslador para ir al blanco preciso. Y, aparte, ninguno sabía si Hawaii realmente estaba lejos. Quizás no estuviera mucho más lejos que Irlanda, aunque eso no explicaba porqué usaban correo muggle para escribir desde allá. En el fondo, nadie le creía a Luna.

Así que, después de un poco de deliberación, acordaron usar el floo en la casa de Luna para ir al callejón Knockturn, donde no se notaría el hechizo que haría Fabian y podrían decir que compraron un traslador a un vendedor callejero y volverían en uno ó dos días. Luna, convencida que no iban a llegar a Hawaii y que Fabian apenas hubiera podido hacer un traslador que los llevara a Francia, decidió no acompañarlos. Cuando se estaban por ir y mientras Natalie y Helena se vestían, Luna dijo a Fabian: - "No eran Wrackspurts. Lo que tienes son Traslius. Es una infección rara del Mediterráneo, no te deja mirar a la gente más arriba del cuello. O solamente a las mujeres, no me acuerdo" - Fabián se volvió colorado de nuevo; Helena, que se estaba terminando de vestir, se irritó; Natalie se rió y, finalmente, Luna decidió acompañarlos hasta su casa "Por si no volvía a verlos".

Una hora después, en el callejón Knockturn, Fabián agarraba un trozo de soga y realizaba un encantamiento que magos mucho más grandes que él no hubieran podido realizar. En la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, saltaba una alarma indicando que un menor había realizado un traslador ilegal en el Callejón Knockturn pero, por la naturaleza del lugar, era imposible investigar quién. Miembros del ministerio serían despachados pero lo más probable es que eso terminara en los oficiales del ministerio aprovechando el delito para conseguir descuentos en alguno de los negocios de la zona – asumiendo que encontrar alguien a quien amedrentar.

Y miles de kilómetros al oeste, cuatro Slytherins cayeron en medio del mar, sin tierra a la vista y dándose cuenta que, quizás, Luna Lovegood había tenido razón.


End file.
